Pan Post 27
Pan Post 27 returns to Memnoch as he watches the new NeSiverse after being resurrected in Pan Post 6. As he watches he sees the birth of Typhon, the primal dragon. The dragon experiences life but finds he is lonely and wants a mate. He asks Kronos who is unable to help as he has been imprisoned by the Twelve God-Monarchs. He instructs Typhon that a female primal dragon exists who also has no mate. Typhon flies in search of Echidna, battling with many creatures on his way, including Netherwyrms of the Deep Void. When he reaches her, however, she informs him that she has been with a superior being and birthed many dragons already. Incensed, Typhon vows vengeance upon Highemperor for usurping his destiny. He attacks the High Empire but is eventually driven back by the mighty Paladins. He then attacks Mega Jonestown Prime but then meets wth Imeryn, one of the God-Monarchs, and he joins their ranks instead. Post Lonely Dragon In the infancy of the NeSiverse, when the burgeoning intellect that was Memnoch watched the chaotic cauldron of creation give birth to wonders, at the hands of the titans (before they were imprisoned by the God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime)... one such wonder broke free of an egg that was condensed dimensional flux. It spread its wings and roared, flushed with the triumph that was life. Typhon: I am! I live! I fly! Exulting in the newness of existence - both his own and that of the NeSiverse - Typhon flies freely through space. In this early time-before-time, space is far less a void, but filled with chaotic shifting energies and plasmas and magicks. Feeding on the chaos, Typhon grows bloated in size, swollen with power, able to breathe out quintessential flame as easily as air. He scarcely notices when the titans are imprisoned by the God-Monarchs, who have traveled from an early age of the NeSiverse to this creative age for that sole purpose. But then he realizes something, shortly after time begins. Typhon: I... am alone. He looks all around. He is not alone. He is surrounded by the NeSiverse and its many and varied forms of life and wonder. But he is the only one of his kind. Typhon: I am... lonely. He soars to the prisons of the titans, till he finds the burning heart of the cosmos, where Kronos is chained. Typhon: Creator! You have gifted all forms of life with their partners, that they may enjoy infinity together and procreate. Why then is there no dragon to be my partner and mate? Typhon cannot penetrate the inferno that surrounds Kronos, but he sees the sihouette of the titan's mountainous head through the flaming plasma. Kronos: Ah, tis you, the prince of all lifeforms. We titans rejoiced in making you. And we rejoiced in making your mate. But before we could breathe life into the plasmastral matrix that was to be your mate, the God-Monarchs strove against us and imprisoned us, and all our works-in-progress were shattered. Typhon: Can you not finish her now, or make another? Kronos: Nay, little prince, for it would require all of us at full strength. But we are far apart, our energies sapped for the purposes of Mega Jonestown Prime. The ridiculousness of calling the massive primal dragon 'little' is overshadowed by Typhon's despair. Besides, compared to Kronos, a planet is little, much less a mountain-sized dragon. Typhon: Can you offer no aid nor counsel? Kronos: In another universe, a thousand steps ago on our cosmic journey, we created another primal dragon, this one a she-drake. Her name: Echidna. We made no mate for her either. Perhaps she is still there, waiting to be found, waiting to mother a hundred races of dragons. His fiery heart surging with hope, Typhon embarks on a great odyssey. He soars for millennia at fantastic speeds through the NeSiverse, from its flaming heart - where Kronos is imprisoned - to the Outer Galaxies, spinning about the very ring of space and time. As he pierces the edge of the NeSiverse itself, he is enshrouded with metadimensional flux, appearing as a deadly comet in the skies of Tatooine - then uninhabited - the heat of it scouring away all flora and water from its surface. Then the primal dragon is through the barrier, and in the Deep Void between universes. For aeons, he travels through the blackness, exploring the islands that are other universes in the vast uncaring ocean of the Deep Void. He is accosted by Netherwyrms, and drives them off, even killing one, though deep scars pockmark his glorious red, gold, and black scales. As he travels through other universes, he feasts on their quintessential energies, becoming ever more enormous and powerful, till he appears in his Deep Void sojourns as a shining beacon, drawing in hungry Netherwyrms. By this point, he is so bloated with power, that he smashes the Netherwyrms with contemptuous ease... but still he has yet to find Echidna, the primal she-dragon. A few dozen universes later, he begins to find other dragons, whole species of them. But they are not primal dragons, but lesser descendants. They claim ancestry from Echidna and her mate, and Typhon's heart soars! Given the differences in temporal flow between universes, these must be his own descendants, from a point in his personal future when he finds Echidna in the distant past of her home cosmos! And so he continues on, until he explores his 144th universe. Under the light of ten moons, he finds his heart's desire. Typhon: Echidna! Echidna! It is I, Typhon, the primal he-dragon! I have journeyed far and wide to find you, my one eternal mate. Echidna raises her great head, of a size equal to Typhon's, her eyes glittering curiously. Echidna: A primal he-drake? I did not know the titans had made such a one. Your scales are grand indeed...but I have known the love of one even greater than our kind. With mounting horror and rage, Typhon sees the clutch of eggs - thousand upon thousands of eggs - that Echidna is laying upon. Typhon: WHO?! Who is this shameful creature who has seduced you, and made bastards of all dragons? Echidna's answer is spoken fondly as she recalls. Echidna: He is called... Highemperor. Highemperor. That word crystallizes into the core of Typhon's hate, and with a pained roar of betrayal, he zooms away, breaching the barrer between universes once more, and flying back through the Deep Void. Typhon: I have heard tell of this... Highemperor. I have come across provinces of his pancosmic imperial domain in my search, but never did I suspect that he had jilted me of my rightful destiny! As he has taken my fate from me, so will I destroy his grandeur! In universe after universe, Typhon ravages galaxies, even swallowing stars in his fury. He does not differentiate between High Imperial holdings and their neighbors in the blind heat of his anger... until the High Empire responds. A massive fleet of warships from the 87th Omnicosmic Legion hunts Typhon down. Though the primal dragon is bloated with deific levels of power, and destroys significant chunks of the Highemperor's fleet, even he cannot stand against their incredible magitech, and the might of his champion Paladins. Nursing his wounds, he limps back to the NeSiverse, his home, little knowing that his greatest enemy will one day be born here too. By now, a great space city is being constructed, christened Mega Jonestown Prime. He recalls it as the source of the God Monarchs who imprisoned the titans who could have created his mate, and prepares to vent his frustrated wrath upon it, but his assault is met by a humanoid female, appearing as a mere pinprick next to his massive bulk. Imeryn: I will not tolerate defacement of my glorious megalopolis before it is even built! I have gathered great deities here to assist me, and even ONE of us could repulse you. Typhon: I sense the power within you, little goddess, but surely you too must sense that within me. Imeryn, Powerplaying Queen of a distant dead realm, considers. Imeryn: There is truth in what you say. I could defeat you, but perhaps not all of my fellow divine monarchs could. I could use one of your strength to make my city great. Typhon regards her warily. His instinct is to refuse, and to end his miserable existence in a kamikaze assault upon this under-construction space city - yet he senses something within Imeryn. A hot seething core of hate and rage and frustration, not unlike that within his own soul. Typhon: Your thirst for revenge is as strong as mine, little goddess. If you will help me to obtain my own revenge, so I too will help you obtain yours. Imeryn's gorgeous eyes glitter. Imeryn: My sworn nemesis is called Highemperor. Shock floods Typhon, yet also glee, that he has found a fellow in his rage. He joins the pantheon of Mega Jonestown Prime - his blind thirst of revenge outweighing consideration of the fact that he himself journey back through time to imprison the titans with the other God-Monarchs - and makes himself a home here. Though revenge is constantly on his mind, the matters of construction and governance slowly instill awareness within him that there is more to life. Though his ultimate purpose remains to destroy Highemperor, he is able to fall in love with many women, both mortal and immortal, of many non-draconic races. His half-dragon offspring propagate rapidly in this early age of the NeSiverse, until they become a species all their own, his distant descendants able to breed true with each other. Their divine forefather blesses them and names them 'True Children of the Dragon', or Derkesthai... Category:Post Category:Pan Post